The Shinigami ChronicLes: The Cursed Angel
by IKilledMisa
Summary: 4th in TSC. If The Cursed Angel's powers got into the wrong hands it'd be disasterous and a cult want that power. Unknowing to BB he is The Cursed Angel. Unless L&BB find a way to free him & the angel a perfect storm of chaos and torture will be unleashed
1. What's Worrying Armonia Justin?

"Ryuk I'm forfeiting ownership of the Death Note"

"What? Again?"

"But Light won't you lose all your memory?"

"Misa give me your notebook" Light took the Death Note and slotted it under his shirt. "This way even if I forfeit ownership I won't lose my memory. I'll give you as many pages as you need. Misa from now on you're Kira"

"Well sure Light but why are you doing this?"

"I'll explain everything to you two now. I won't forgive any mistakes"

**

* * *

****SHINIGAMI REALM**

"Ha! I knew you would try something like this Light Yagami but you will fall in the end" said Lawliet with his thumb to his mouth.

"You should kill him" smirked Beyond

"No way! I want to see the look on Light's face when my successors put him in the big house and I swear Beyond, if you kill him I'll never forgive you!"

"Ok fine but I get to kill Misa. I mean, I don't know what goes through that stupid little head of hers but I do know that I wanna kill her" he laughed insanely. Since Halloween L & BB had been very busy. They'd even started to turn an abandoned cave in the desert by the Eyes of the World into their home and headquarters. It was a strange cave it had carvings and bones buried into it's walls almost like it was a morbid temple with a statue in the back of someone wearing a big flowing hooded robe and carrying an oversized elaborate scythe. L & BB couldn't tell who it was as cobwebs covered it's face. It wasn't far from the main colony but most of the shinigami avoided it since Calikarcha said it was haunted. A giant blob-like shinigami with a spotted body called Midora appeared in the entrance of the cave. "Have you two seen Sidoh?"

"Nope sorry" said L shaking his head

"Oh do you have any idea where he might be?" Midora asked

"As far away from Beyond as possible" L & BB laughed together

"Will you two just be serious for once?" she scowled

"Well if I where Sidoh. I'd be trying to find my death note and since Sidoh's death note is in the human realm with Ryuk. That's where he's gone, logically speaking. Then again Sidoh's an idiot so he could be anywhere but my guess is the human realm." Said Beyond smugly.

"Ok thanks" said Midora softly and slid away.

L & BB where playing another one of their games, a twisted version of hockey. Two of the jagged rocks by their cave where used as the goal. L dribbled the skull which they used as a ball. "So if Sidoh has gone to the human realm he'll be in search of his death note" he said

"And now Mello's got the death note after he kidnapped Yagami's daughter whatsername, so he's gonna go to him."

"Sayu. Mello will use Sidoh to find any information about the death note….SCORE!!"

"Hey no fair. I was clearly distracted."

"Too bad, give me an L, give me an A, give me a W…"

"I'll give you a thump if you don't shut up" Beyond snarled.

Beyond put his thumb to his lips as he and L made their way to the main colony. "Law didn't you say Light had gotten in touch with the President?"

"Yeah, why? What are you thinking?"

"Well the US of A's got a lot of soldiers and we know that Light's gonna ask them for soldiers now that he's found where Mello & the Mafia are hiding. I think that Mello's gonna use Sidoh as a guard and when Light's soldiers come a knockin' get him to unmask them and use the death note to kill them. That is if they made the shinigami eye trade."

"Yes I agree. It would be the perfect time to escape. Then they'll just find somewhere new to hide."

"Don't forget Light. He'll definitely kill the President but he'll make it look like a suicide. My personal choice would be something like poison, maybe hanging but most likely cyanide or some form of poison." L shuddered at Beyond's deep thoughts into death. Beyond looked at L and could tell from his face he was un-comfortable. "So when should we intervene?" he said changing the subject in his normal bi-polar fashion. L shrugged.

"Lets just watch what happens for now." The main colony was packed as normal. Beyond & L walked up to Gukku & Deridovely who were gambling as usual. L & BB sometimes hung around with those two even though they never played. Gukku & Deridovely, even though they were the biggest slackers in the shinigami realm were good to have a conversation with. "Hey guys. Wanna play?" asked Gukku

"Nah, no thanks" said Beyond sitting down

"Me neither thanks" L said scratching his scruffy black hair

"So how's things in that creepy cave of yours?" joked Deridovely

"There's nothing creepy about it." Insisted L

"Calikarcha says different" said Gukku laying down his tarot cards

"Yeah but Calikarcha always talks crap. The guys as dumb as a stump" Beyond said

"Hey what is our cave supposed to be haunted by?" asked L

"Beats us. Ask either Calikarcha or Armonia Justin"

"Hasn't Armonia Justin been acting quite strangely recently? Like he's worried or something" said Deridovely laying his cards down.

**

* * *

****HUMAN REALM**

The two shady men walked into the little Romanian village. It was ghostly and cold.

"What a dump" said the skinny man with hair so blonde it was almost white.

"Button up. This girl could be the key to find it." Said the taller man. A man came out of the nearest house to great them. "Welcome to our village. Thank you for coming"

"No problem, I'm Craig and this is my younger brother, Eli" said the slightly more muscular man shaking the villager's hand. His brother shook the villager's hand but didn't say anything.

"My name is Daniel. I'll take you to her."

"How long has she been like this?" asked Eli

"It started when she was 2. She started speaking in tongues. It's gone on-and-off since then but something's changed about it. They keep saying something is coming and we wondered if you would give us your opinion on it."

"How old is the girl?"

"She's almost 10"

"You've let her be like this all these years?!" yelled Eli in horror

"Hey calm down Eli. Why haven't you had them exorcised?"

"We tried but they refused to go. In fact she seems to have built up a friendship with them. They've never been like this before. It's only since Halloween they've been acting up."

"How many are there?" asked Craig trying to keep an open-mind

"She says there are 6" Daniel turned to the two men and knocked on the door of one of the houses. "She says 1 of them is Lucifer himself". A lady opened the door she was very pretty and looked quite young. She had her long raven hair in a pony tail and smiled.

"Hello Daniel. You must be Craig & Eli Marcus please come in" she said welcomingly

"Are you the girl's mother?"

"Yes I'm Anita." She led them up some wooden stairs with a shabby red carpet on. She opened the door to show a little girl who had a face like an angel playing on the floor with some dolls. "Ramona? These men would like to have a word with the others. Is that ok?" the little girl shook her head

"No they're resting. They'll be angry."

"Please? We won't keep them too long." Said Craig leaning close to the little girl. She sighed.

"You grown-ups are all the same. You can talk to them but they'll be angry with you" Anita walked up to her daughter and took shackles attached to thick chains that were nailed against the wall and locked them around her daughter's wrists.

"What you doing that for?" asked Eli

"Do you want to leave this room alive?" asked Anita as the last lock clicked.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'm still mapping out the plot for this one. I might take this one down depending on how many hits and reviews I get on it. Shinigami L & BB and I luv ya all.**


	2. Beyond's Birthmark

Anita said the lord's prayer quietly to herself and left the room. Craig & Eli were left in the room with Ramona alone. She didn't do anything she just had her head bowed. Like she was sleeping. Craig leant in to touch her as soon as he touched her she lunged towards him and shrieked. It was like no other shriek imaginable, it was like more than one was coming out at once, objects started to move. Her chains rattled as she struggled and her joints stiffened. The screams, growls and moans that came out of her were in-human. Her eyes had turned completely black and she started speaking languages in a voice that wasn't her own. It wasn't even female. The two men watched in horror as the little girl struggled. Then she stopped. "Who are you?" asked Eli

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6" the voices chanted it repeated it three times.

"Who are you?" Eli repeated taking out a copy of the bible. They screamed and made horrible noises the demons continued to speak in tongues.

"We are the ones that dwell within, I was in Cain, I am Belial, I took over Judas, I am Azazal, I am Legion and I am Lucifer in the flesh" the voices screamed over each other.

"We want to know about The Cursed Angel"

"We were expecting you. The end is near, The Cursed Angel will see to it"

"Not if we get hold of it first"

"RAHHH!!! You foolish mortals cannot begin to imagine the power the angel has. What makes you think it will do what you tell it?"

"The Priestess can handle it" the demons screamed and kept trying to lunge for them they started speaking in tongues. It was a monstrous sight.

"You seek the man who see's blood. Go to the valley of the dead in the city of Lost Angels there you will find his corpse"

"Who? Who is he?" the screams turned to a straining like the sound of vomiting and the girl's limbs were twitching and bending like a contortionist

"The name of the blood stained man you seek was Beyond Birthday. Go to his grave when the sun dies…the end will come and there is nothing you can do about it!!" it screamed the chains continued to rattle and the girls face had changed to that of a dead person. The voices started to chant together. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6" three times and then they disappeared leaving the little girl panting.

"MUMMY!" she cried out. Anita came running into the room and unlocked her crying daughter.

"Did you get what you needed?" asked the little girl drying her eyes which had now returned to normal

"Yes thank you very much" the men said and left shaking.

**

* * *

**

L&BB were in their cave. Beyond was writing gory deaths in his notebook and L was sitting with his knees against his chest on a sort of alter in front of the statue humming. Armonia Justin came into their cave he had a worried look on his face. "Lawliet I need to have a brief word with you…alone" L & BB were surprised, they hardly did anything separately. Armonia Justin walked through the desert with L. "Lawliet have you noticed any change in Beyond Birthday at all?"

"Change? No, why is something wrong?"

"Yes. Have you ever heard of something called The Cursed Angel?"

"Oh yeah they're a Death Metal band. Beyond says they're crap."

"No that was Morbid Angel"

"Oh then no I've never heard of it"

"The Cursed Angel is one of the biggest threats imaginable. It could bring Armageddon if it wanted to. It manifests itself inside the body of a person who has a good & true heart but an evil & dangerous mind. A person constantly in conflict with himself and it found the perfect person…Beyond Birthday."

"No way! I know Beyond he wouldn't do anything like that."

"He'd have no choice if someone managed to get hold of his power…"

"I'm not listening to this. You guys have it all wrong." Insisted L marching off

"Lawliet! If you don't believe me The Cursed Angel bares a birthmark on the back of it's neck. If you even want a shot at saving Beyond's soul and everyone else's you'll hear what we have to say" called Armonia Justin. L didn't want to believe that Beyond could be some evil angel but if he was did he know it himself? When L got back to the cave he couldn't find Beyond. L sat on the altar and started to think. Hours past before BB came back. "Hi!" he said marching in

"Huh? Oh hi B, where've you been?"

"I went down to the human realm to play with Near. Man that kid is fun! We played Transformers together and I got to be Megatron!! And he gave me some strawberry ice cream but I had to be careful about eating it ya know"

"You went down to play with Near?"

"Yeah, I figured he might be lonely and besides you went off with A.J. so I figured I should keep Near company"

"That was…good of you. Beyond do you have any birthmarks?"

"Huh? That's a bit random for you isn't it?"

"Yes or no"

"I don't think so. If I do then it'll be either under my hair or on the back of my neck where I can't see 'em. Why?"

"It's nothing just something Armonia Justin said to me"

"Well all this battling the Autobots has made me tired. I'm going to bed"

"What you talking about we're shinigami we don't need to sleep"

"I know that but I want to sleep" said Beyond pulling out a skeleton from inside a coffin in the cave. "Sorry mate" he said jokingly and idly chucking the body against the wall shattering it.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" moaned L

"Of course I do. I'm dead after all" Beyond laughed lying in the beautiful, macabre coffin. L just rolled his eyes. _What am I gonna do with him?_ L watched through the eyes of the world every so often his attention was drawn to BB though. He stood up and walked up to the coffin. Beyond was fast asleep. L bit his bottom lip and gently started to move Beyond's hair. L gasped and looked down at a birthmark just beneath Beyond's hairline that was shaped like a small skeleton with angel wings. Beyond's eyes shot open. "What is it Lawliet?"  
"You're The Cursed Angel"

"The what?"

"You've got the mark! I need to go" said L running out leaving Beyond sitting in his coffin. _I have to find Armonia Justin before what he says comes true_. L thought as he spread his wings and flew. The only way to find out how to save Beyond's soul and the world was to find out exactly what he was up against.


	3. The Cursed Angel

"I didn't expect to see you back so soon Lawliet. I assume you've seen you're proof."

"What is The Cursed Angel and how can we stop it?" folding his wings

"Ah! The direct approach, I've always admired that about you. The King of Death can explain it in more detail to you. Come on". Armonia Justin took L over the desert to what looked like a small castle. It was very elegant inside the halls were large and there were no shortage of decoration mainly gargoyles. Armonia Justin led L into a massive throne room. There were beautiful and terrifying statues and candle chandeliers. L could see something moving in the back but couldn't describe it then he heard a voice. "Ahhh Lawliet you came"

"Yes your majesty"

"Don't call me that. You're here to help Beyond and find out about The Cursed Angel aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Then I shall tell you. In the beginning of time there were two Reapers, my sons. The Brothers Grimm. Anybody who died but wasn't killed by shinigami was taken by them. There was a woman, an innocent and pure child of nature. She was beautiful inside and out with no sin. Unfortunately one of my sons fell for her and got her pregnant. As punishment for this I turned him to stone and placed him in that cave you and Beyond inhabit now. As for the girl, the entire village knew she was a virgin and after she gave birth she was triad as a witch and burnt alive. Her child suffered a worse fate the villagers ripped out its eyes while it was still alive to let the soul out and let it bleed to death before burning it. The child's soul went to neither Heaven nor Hell it stayed on Earth trying to find it's rightful body each year getting more angry and more powerful"

"Surely there must've been millions of people suitable throughout the centuries. Why pick Beyond?"

"Because of Beyond's destiny. He was destined to be shinigami and was constantly in conflict between the goodness in his heart and his dangerous mind that's not the issue though. In the human realm there is a group who call themselves The Church of the Angel."

"How original"

"They want to use The Cursed Angel to create a Utopia. They're close to getting it as well. There's a girl in Romania who has been possessed by demons the majority of her life and through them they've managed to find The Cursed Angel's identity."

"So what do I do?"

"First you'll need to find Beyond's head" L felt sick but listened to what the King had to say

**

* * *

**

Craig & Eli came into the hall. The woman at the alter didn't look at them. She stood up. "Did you find the girl?" she asked

"Yes" answered Craig

"How did you find it?"

"It scared the hell out of us" said Eli. The woman smiled she walked up to them her elegant scarlet, black & silver hooded robe trailed gracefully. The bones and crystals hanging from her headdress jingled as she walked.

"Now this is important. When demons talk to us they like to twist their words. I need you to repeat EXACTLY what they said to you"

"They said we seek a man who sees blood. We need to go to the valley of the dead in the city of Lost Angels there we will find his corpse. The name of the blood stained man was Beyond Birthday and we're supposed to go to his grave when the sun dies."

"Good this one is relatively simple. The valley of the dead is another way of saying a cemetery, Lost Angels is Los Angeles, the blood stained man implies that in life he was exposed to a lot of violence and gore. There's the possibility of him being a murderer I'd have to consult the cards. As for the sun dying that means sun set. I'm not sure what they mean when they say a man 'who sees blood'. So what we are looking for is the grave of a man called Beyond Birthday in a cemetery in Los Angeles and we are to collect the head at sunset. Once we have the head and bring it to hallowed ground the ritual can begin. We'll need to start making travel arrangements".

**

* * *

**

"Beyond! Wake Up!" yelled L shaking Beyond in the coffin

"What the hell? get off" moaned Beyond batting away L's hands

"We need to dig up your head. If we don't the Church of the Angel will kill you."

"Good then I can Rest In Peace" said Beyond half asleep. L rolled his eyes and tilted the coffin. It was very heavy but he managed to tip Beyond out of it. The scruffy shinigami bounced across the floor accompanied by curses & threats. He stretched out his wings. "I guess you've got my attention" he said sarcastically and childishly folded his arms & pouted. L climbed onto the alter and cleared the cobwebs out of the statues face to reveal it looked like Beyond the eyes were the only thing that weren't stone they looked like they were made of crystal or glass, a beautiful ruby red like the colour Beyond's had turned when he became shinigami. L explained the whole scenario to Beyond including how the only way to release the angel was to re-enact it's death and draw the angel to the light of the great beyond. "So where were you buried?"

"I dunno"

"What do you mean 'I dunno'?"

"Well when ya dead ya not really that bothered"

"Ok this is not a problem the King of Death told me that there's a girl in Romania whose possessed and her demons can tell us"

"Oh no Lawliet, working with demons is a bad idea. They can be real bastards"

"How would you know?"

"Trust me I know."

"Well have you got a better plan?"

"No but when we go just let ME do the talking. While you're around them don't send off any bad energies, no fear, no anger, nothing"

"Why?"

"Because that's exactly what demons, malevolent spirits and poltergeists feed on"

* * *

**A/N: For a Catholic I actually know a surprising amount of things about the occult. Shinigami BB is reunited with some old friends in the next chapter.**


	4. Demons of the Past

That night at 3 am they went to see the girl. She was sleeping like an angel. Beyond was chewing his finger nail and baring his teeth. L could see he was extremely unsettled and anxious. L took out his death note. "You don't need to touch her. She's possessed, she can see us" said Beyond and started shaking the girl. "Hey get up!"

"Beyond?! She's just a child"

"Back off" Beyond snapped. The girl opened her eyes and looked at Beyond

"You have the eyes of blood, they told me you'd come. You want to speak to the others?" Beyond nodded. The screams and moans flooded out of the girl her body twisted up and her eyes went black. L slowly backed away but Beyond looked completely unaffected. The in-human voices started to talk in tongues.

"Oh knock it off!" Beyond said rolling his eyes. He turned to L. "This is just them showing off"

"RAGHHH!! It's been a while Beyond. Your eyes look better with their TRUE colour instead of what they were when you were alive."

"Are you taking the piss?"

"You've done so well, fulfilled your destiny to become a shinigami, you're The Cursed Angel and yet you still haven't learned your manners" the girl's body twisted.

"Beyond?" interrupted L. Beyond turned to L to explain.

"When I was a kid these jokers possessed me. They were with me for about 6 years that is until they got bored of me and left. That's how I know what demons are like."

"You were such a stubborn child; you always wanted to be something you weren't, to do 'the right thing'. You always wanted to defy us even though it caused you pain. Even now you refuse to admit we were right. Why do you continue to make yourself suffer? Why can you never stop fighting your dangerous mind?"

"Just tell me where my body is"

"First admit to us the only thing that brings you peace. Stop fighting and tell us what we taught you."

"You taught me nothing! Everybody thinks I'm insane because of you. Now where is my corpse buried?"

"You are insane Beyond Birthday but it wasn't us that caused your madness. It was your conflict with your own mind. Don't keep trying to be what your not. Admit it, admit your love of the darkness and macabre"

"Fine, I love killing, I love to see suffering and horror, I've always enjoyed it but once in a while I do like to do the right thing. Once in a while I would like to do something good." The demons started laughing

"That's all we wanted. Your corpse is in the valley of the dead in the city of Lost Angels. Go to the grave when the sun dies. Oh and Beyond one last clue. You are buried underneath what is known as the Tree of the Dead" they hissed before shrieking one last time and un-twisting the girl returning her to her normal state.  
"We're finished here" said Beyond coldly. The girl said something but Beyond just left. Beyond hovered in the sky waiting for L his silhouette showed in the light of the full moon. L joined him, he wished there was something he could say to cheer Beyond up. "Ya know Beyond, you can be a good person sometimes. Like with the Kira case, you're helping on that and to be honest you're the best friend I've ever had" Beyond looked at L and smiled. A red tear ran down his cheek. _This was really hard for Beyond. Has he always had this much emotional turmoil? Maybe everyone had him all wrong._

* * *

The woman slowly took off her headdress. A cascade of silver blonde hair fell down. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror her pale skin and light blue eyes made her look almost otherworldly. A knock came at her door. "Come in"

"Priestess Ursula? You sent for me" said Craig

"Yes I did. I want you to find a list of all the graveyards in L.A. and tell everybody to get a lot of sleep. We'll be waking up early in the morning to start the search."

"Priestess Ursula may I ask you something?"

"You already have by asking me that but if you have anymore questions do ask"

"How did you get into The Church of the Angel?"

"It's been in my blood for centuries. You see the founder of the church was the brother of the angel's mother back in the 18th century. The only person in her family who didn't join the church was one of her sisters because her husband, Lucian Lawliet forbid it. Over the centuries our little church has grown but we like to keep it fairly small. As you know a lot of people frown on our views and call it 'witchcraft' so it's better if we remain low key. Of course as you know we welcome followers with open arms but we don't force people."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, a brother and a sister. They each have a parish. We will be performing the ritual at my brother's parish in New Jersey. The arrangements have been made. Oh before I forget I have decided to create you and Eli the deacons of my parish." She got up and walked over to her bags.

"Oh Priestess that's such an honour"

"Yes it is but you will have to prove yourselves to me. You must memorise the ritual of The Cursed Angel by Friday. If you succeed I will officially make you deacons but if even one of you fails you will both be punished with the lashing." She said handing Craig some books about the ritual her voice had an icy tone to it. "You may go now" she said holding out her hand. Craig kissed it and left the room without fuss taking the books with him.


	5. Head Hunting

L opened his eyes to find Beyond lying on his shoulder. The two of them lay on some rocks next to a stream. L looked at his hand it was stained red from Beyond's tears. _He cried himself to sleep_ L thought moving his head off his shoulder. L walked to the water which turned red as soon as he put his hands in. He kept thinking about what the demons had said. _Beyond is buried underneath the Tree of the Dead. Is that part of a myth? Or is it a metaphor for something? They said it was a clue. _L stretched his wings as he thought sending black & white feathers everywhere. "Where are we?" Beyond murmured brushing away one of L's feathers. Red tears stained his face.

"In a forest just outside of the village. Come wash your face you look like you've just been in a fight" Beyond crawled over and started splashing water on his face recklessly. It was cold outside and cloudy. "Beyond do you know what the demons meant when they said you were buried under 'the tree of the dead'?"

"It means I'm buried underneath a tree that was used for hangings"

"You sure?"

"Trust me I know how demons think. They like to twist words. I'm buried in Los Angeles underneath a hanging tree. It's just finding the damn thing that's the problem."

"Maybe the King of Death knows" suggested L he looked at his reflection in the stream

"Worth a try let's go" Beyond said smiling and unfurling his wings.

**

* * *

**

As soon as L&BB got out of the Tunnel of the Dead they made their way to castle in the desert. Beyond glanced in awe at the décor of the castle. "Your majesty?" called L when they got to the throne room

"Hi ya chief" Beyond waved

"Lawliet I told you not to call me 'your majesty'. Now what is it you need?"

"We need to find out what graveyard in Los Angeles 'the tree of the dead' is in." the shadowy figure in the back ground waved his hand. Some strange red circles appeared on the floor with strange symbols and pictures in. The circle started to move and beams of light shot out of the symbols forming a screen BB&L looked into it. There was a miserable looking tree. Next to it was a black gravestone in the shape of an elaborate gothic cross. "Ya know what my gravestone doesn't actually look that bad, very stylish." said Beyond

"Do you know where this place is Beyond?"

"Huh? It looks familiar. Oh now I remember its downtown. I remember it was one of the first places I saw. I climbed that tree. I remember telling Dr Clemens about it and she…"

"That's great but we gotta get to that grave by sun set" L grabbed Beyond's wrist and dragged him out of the throne room.

* * *

By the time L&BB had reached the cemetery it was dark but they could see as clear as day with their shinigami eyes. "Wait! We're gonna need some shovels" said Beyond pointing to the caretakers shed. The two of them walked through the walls and took two shovels. They were pretty rusty but they didn't care. They made their way up the hill towards the twisted old tree. Beyond knelt down at his grave. "My tombstone. Most people never get to know what it looks like." He started to read it there was a quote from Hamlet written on it. 'Good night sweet prince and may flights of angels wing thee to thy rest'. _Dr Clemens got this for me I said that line to her when I was having a session with her before my death_ he thought then noticed a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it lying on the gravestone. _She even kept her promise of leaving flowers at my grave_. L was poking around the grave. "This ground has been disturbed I think they may have already been" he said. "Beyond are you listening to me?"

"Who cares? we might as well just let it all end" L grabbed B and slapped him around the face.

"Pull yourself together! This is your soul we're trying to save. You've become such a whinny bitch you used to be the bold one now look at you."

"Hey you take that back!" shouted Beyond

"Hell no!" Beyond leapt on L and the two started fighting a sense of déjà vu passed through the two of them. "That's more like it. That's the Beyond I know" laughed L. Beyond half-smiled, stopped and got off L. He remembered when he & L first met in the shinigami realm. He picked up one of the spades.

"Come on Lawliet we've got some digging to do" the two dug for hours until L felt something solid underneath his spade.

"Beyond! I've found something, help me get it out" the two of them dragged out a mahogany coffin.

"Oh man was I really this heavy?" Beyond moaned struggling with the casket. There was a thud and the coffin rested on the ground. BB&L stood looking over it. "Hey Lawliet, I'm not entirely sure I wanna look in there" said Beyond trembling

"Sissy" teased L untwisting the screws. Beyond scowled and helped purely out of spite. They opened the coffin and turned their heads away, the smell was over-powering. "Oh my god" they both said covering their mouths as the smell of rotten flesh hit them in the face. L started to retch and Beyond peeked into the coffin he looked at the corpse lying on red satin.

"They've taken my head!"

"What?"

"They got here before us. They've taken my head".

* * *

Priestess Ursula rolled one-side of her silver hair up into a bun and pinned it in place, then she did the other. Her smile filled her whole icy face. Preparations for the ritual were all going according to plan. The priestess knew a secret that would happen at the ritual but she did not mention it to anyone. It was her key to gain complete power over the angel but it came with a price, a price she was willing to pay. She had hidden this from the rest of the church. She placed her red, black & silver rhinestone headdress on making sure not to get the skulls and bones tangled up. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Tonight _my_ angel. Tonight we will finally join and finally fulfil our destiny" she took a fistful of bones out of a velvet bag. She kissed her fist and dropped them on the table whispering to herself. She looked down at the bones and laughed manically. Her door slowly opened and an alter-girl stepped in. "Priestess Ursula? The church is assembling for the ritual." She said

"Good, is EVERYBODY down there?"

"Not everybody. Priestess Helena isn't down yet and some of our brothers & sisters haven't arrived yet but Priest Adrian, Deacon Craig & Deacon Eli are in the church waiting for everyone."

"Good come back when everyone is assembled and we will begin" the girl nodded and left the room. Priestess Ursula picked up the bones and rolled them again. Her ice blue eyes shot open when she looked at them. "I will have the angel even if I have to sacrifice the entire church as well as my brother & sister".

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha how is L going to be able to save BB now that they have his head and the ritual is starting? find out in the next chapter LOL.**


	6. Beyond, The Cursed Angel

L&BB sat in their cave. Beyond sat on the alter with his knees against his chest. "Do you think it'll hurt?" L didn't answer. He didn't know what to expect. There wasn't anything else they could do, just wait. L was trying to figure out how he would be able to separate Beyond and The Cursed Angel. _It's something to do with Beyond's head. The Cursed Angel's mind was always in conflict with its heart and so was BB's. Maybe if I bring the two together that would help separate them. Oh hell! I can't think straight! _L put his head in his hands he was in way over his head. "Lawliet, if I die I just want you to know that even though you abandoned me in Wammys House. You're the best friend I've ever had. No, you're more like the brother I never had"

"Right back at ya" smiled L the two boys took their fists and tapped them together on the knuckles.

* * *

Priestess Ursula walked into the great church. The long red train on her red robe gracefully brushed the floor and the skulls hanging from her headdress clashed. She walked into the centre of the alter. "Brothers & sisters of The Church of the Angel, I bid you welcome. As you all know tonight is a very special night. Tonight we resurrect the angel which will bring us Utopia. He will obliterate all poison and evil from this world ready for us to begin again." She spoke loudly and clearly all the time baring an icy smile. "Being the oldest I shall be performing the ritual. All who came tonight we thank you. Before the ritual we shall say a silent prayer for our brothers & sisters who could not be here tonight. Just because they could not be here tonight does not eliminate their loyalty to the angel and he knows this afterwards we shall say a group prayer. Then we shall begin the ritual that will change the world forever. Let us pray….." The three priests put their hands together and the rest of the church followed their example and started their silent prayer.

* * *

Beyond Birthday was rocking back and forth not knowing what would happen. His stomach was churning. L had left the cave for a bit but he didn't say where he was going and truth was B.B. wasn't too bothered, he was too scared. He looked up at the statue it was like looking at himself. He started to get a strange feeling from looking at it, a sickly feeling like something was crawling inside of him. He could feel his heart beating and he started to get a headache, his heart hadn't beaten for 5 years. He started to hear whispers in his head. The whispers started to echo and eerie laughs accompanied them.

"It's starting, I'm starting to change. They're performing the ritual" Beyond said. He couldn't hear himself say it as the whispers and laughs had deafened him but he knew he said it. Beyond started to sweat it was like he was becoming human again, like he was being brought back to life. The whispers had turned to screams. He heard horrible things, he heard a woman scream. "I'm burning!! I'm burning, please!!" the screams repeated over and over Beyond held his hands to his ears but it was useless. His whole body started to feel like it was on fire. He was in such pain. Then his eyes started to feel itchy and sore he tried to rub them but the pain wouldn't go. The voices were still screaming in his mind and the feeling that something was crawling inside his body was returning. Beyond was getting scared he called for L but there was nothing. He looked down at his arms and gasped something was slithering underneath his skin. Suddenly a strange sort of ink burst out of his arms and smothered him. Beyond tried to wipe it off but it had formed into a strange sort of sheet that cocooned him. He struggled to get out but couldn't suddenly Beyond started to feel an awful pain, like something tearing into his skin and shredding him apart. He screamed in pain it felt like all the energy was pouring out of him, he kept screaming every time he felt the tearing. Eventually he gave up and closed his eyes.

L ran back into the cave. "Beyond I've figured out how to…" he stared in horror at the big black swirling cocoon. All of a sudden L went blank, what could he do now? Suddenly the cocoon morphed into a cloud of black, purple & grey smoke and Beyond emerged from it he looked different. Now he wore a plain black hooded robe with very large sleeves and had large black feather wings, his body looked completely limp. "Beyond!!" L called out hoping that Beyond would say something. L felt so helpless. Beyond's eyes shot open but all that was there was a bright red light shinning out. Finally Beyond started to move, he bent his arms into a strange pose. L looked at him wondering what he was doing. A beam of light shot through, then in a flash it turned into a huge, elaborately decorated scythe. The blade was large and was blood stained. There was no expression on Beyond's face. _No this isn't Beyond, this is The Cursed Angel_ thought L. The Angel just floated there in same pose as the statue behind it. L stepped forward to it. "Beyond if you can here me in there, fight it! Fight the angel so I can save you!" he said

"AGHHHHH!!!!" The Angel shrieked loudly and horrifically like a tortured soul. L could feel the force of it like a whirlwind he raised his hand. The Angel stopped screaming as quickly as it started and turned to a black smoke.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, I had alot of fun writing THIS chapter. Bet you can't wait to find out what happens next LOL (cos I can't wait to write it).**


	7. The Ritual

* * *

L paced back and forth. "Ok calm down, don't panic. The last time you got like this you died" he said to himself. "All I need to do is go to the human realm, find that kooky cult, give Beyond's head to The Cursed Angel then I can separate the two of them" he stopped pacing. "But where is that freaky church" he said to himself. L started to get a pain in his head, he could hear a strange noise like distorted moans and screams. Soon they had filled L's head. Images started to flash quickly infront of his eyes causing him to feel dizzy. He put his hands to his ears to try and block out the sound but it wouldn't stop it just got louder and louder until L felt his head was going to explode. Then they turned to strange whispers. "Lawliet" it said quietly. "What?" said L. "Where is the Angel?" he said. The voice in his head sounded like it was straining. "New Jersey" it said before it screamed in pain and faded away. "Well New Jersey is where I need to go. Hang on Beyond, I'm coming for ya" he said and headed for the Tunnel of the Dead.

* * *

**New Jersey****, America**

The church was full of chanting. The priestess gestured all to be quiet. "We shall now call forth the Angel" Ursula said. Eli brought forward a black and red box and opened it. Ursula smiled and put her hand in the box and brought out a live snake. It hissed and tried to bite her. The other priest placed a black bowl on the alter and handed Ursula a silver knife. Ursula smiled wickedly and rammed the knife into the snake and started to cut down the body. The blood & organs poured into the bowl beneath the serpent. Once all the blood was drained from its body she threw it on the floor and held up the bowl of blood. Her sister took the bowl and placed it in the middle of the floor. Priestess Ursula placed Beyond's head on the alter. "Now we must say the mantra" she said. Everyone put their hands together. "Vomica Angelus nos dico super vos. Nos dedi serpents cruor ut vestri porta. Adeo nos precor" Ursula started to chant. "Vomica Angelus nos dico super vos. Nos dedi serpents cruor ut vestri porta. Adeo nos precor" the whole church repeated over and over again. The bowl of blood on the floor started to shake. The more they repeated the mantra the more it shook until it fell over. The blood and entrails poured over the floor. Then the pool of blood started to move as they continued to chant. The trails of blood formed the shape of a pentagram in the middle of the floor. Black & purple smoke started to rise up from the bloody pentagram. "Yes" Ursula whispered to herself as the shape of the Angel started to form. Suddenly a burst of lightning flashed outside and the Angel appeared in all its glory in the middle of the church.

The entire church gasped. The Angel opened its eyes to reveal the bright red eyes. It looked at the 3 priests at the alter. Ursula quickly clutched onto Beyond's head. _Go on kill them _she thought to herself. Immediately the elaborate scythe formed in the Angel's hands. The Angel swung it so fast that it could barely be seen, only heard. The priest and priestess standing next to Ursula fell apart. The angel had diced them up into little pieces. Some of the people in the church screamed and started to run but the Angel just cut them up. Blood poured across the floor and splatter painted the wall in the sea of horrible carnage.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know its been ages since I updated this story. Just a quick note the mantra which they say is actually Latin, roughly translated it means 'Cursed Angel we call upon you. We offer the serpents blood as your gateway. Come to us we pray.'**

**Super thanks to all who've stuck with me on this story. Luv ya all *gives you presents***


	8. Show Down

L flew over New Jersey searching. His wings were becoming sore he was flying so fast. L suddenly started to hear the whispers in his head again. _I must be close _he thought to himself. He followed the whispers.

Inside the church there was a massacre. The Angel floated in the middle of the room. Only Ursula, Craig & Eli were left. "They weren't true believers and this is their punishment" said Ursula not looking at the two terrified brothers. Ursula turned to them. "Are you two true believers?" she asked. They nodded frantically. She smiled. "Good but I'm afraid there can only be one ruler of this world and that will be me" she said.

"But wait why did you need us?" asked Craig. Ursula laughed. "You little fool. I needed everybody to do the work for me."

"So we were just pawns?" asked Eli

"Yes" said Ursula coldly before the Angel decapitated the two of them. Ursula laughed triumphantly. "Hey!" called L from the back of the church. Ursula spun around and looked at him hovering. "Who the hell are you?" she said clutching Beyond's head.

"I'm the Shinigami L and I want my friend back" L said holding his Death Note. Ursula turned to the Angel.

"What are you waiting for? Waste him" she ordered. The Angel sliced L's Death Note into pieces then tried to go for L but L knew that would happen and dodged the Angel's attack. The Angel threw a powerful and fast swing at L but he dodged and the Angel's scythe got buried deep into a pillar. "Shit!" exclaimed L in shock. He noticed a large ritual knife on the alter. He swooped down and picked it up just as Ursula ran out the door with Beyond's head. L shrieked as the Angel swung his scythe. L only just managed to block it with the ritual blade. Soon it had turned into a vicious duel. The Angel was much stronger than L and better with a blade but L was faster. The Shinigami and Angel's bloody battle became more intense. Finally the Angel sent L flying into a wall it took a swing at him but L just managed to stop him. L was losing the battle and struggling to stop the Angel from hacking him into little pieces. "Hey Angel. You want your head back?" he said. The Angel stopped using so much force but didn't say anything. "I can get it for you if you let me live" said L and quickly dodged only just missing The Cursed Angel's blade.

L rushed through the door which Ursula had gone through knowing that the Angel would follow him. He quickly rushed down the corridor closely followed by the Angel. The Angel took a swing at L but missed and buried his scythe so deep into the wall that it got stuck. L scarpered as fast as he could he finally reached the room which Ursula was in. "You look surprised to see me" said L when he saw her shocked face.

"I am, I would've thought The Cursed Angel would've defeated a pitiful shinigami"

"Give me the head"

"Like hell I will and you don't have your Death Note anymore so you can't kill me" she snarled. The clash of a scythe and a ritual knife sounded when the Angel attacked L. The two's vicious duel continued. Ursula laughed at L as he struggled to stop the Angel. Then he got an idea. "Hey Angel catch me if you can" he said as he flew past Ursula. The Angel swung his blade after L and in the process chopped Ursula in two. She didn't even have time to scream. Beyond's head flew out of her hands. L just managed to catch it. The Angel stopped swinging at L and floated for a while. Then L threw Beyond's head at the Angel. Just as the Angel caught the head L rammed the ritual knife into its heart. The Angel screamed like a banshee, its head started to violently spin and black and purple smoke rose out from it. "Go to the light Angel. Release your curse and be free." L said as the monstrous display continued. L started to get worried. _This is taking longer than I expected_ he bit his lip hoping that Beyond was going to be ok. The Angel started to twist up then suddenly it lit up in a big burst of white light. L covered his eyes it was so bright. The light finally faded and L saw Beyond fall to the ground and there above him floated a white, ghostly figure. "Thank you for freeing me" it said as it faded away. L ran over to Beyond who lay sprawled out on the floor. "Hey Beyond. Say something" said L shaking him.

"Get the hell off me" moaned Beyond as he opened his red eyes. L laughed.

"How ya feeling?"

"Ever woken up after a night clubbing in Ibiza?" smiled Beyond putting his hand to his forehead.

* * *

**SHINIGAMI REALM**

"You wanted to see me Armonia Justin?" asked L. Armonia Justin looked up at him. "Yes first of all here's your new Death Note" he said handing L the notebook. _Oh great, I was enjoying not having to kill _he thought to himself. "And secondly I want to congratulate you on freeing The Cursed Angel. I gotta hand it to you, I really thought you were a goner." He said

"Err…thanks I guess" said L

"How is Beyond doing after that experience?" asked Armonia Justin who for once seemed actually interested in Beyond. "He's still feeling pretty rough and tired. He's back in the cave sleeping."

"Well give him my regards. I had Gukku go down to the human realm and pick this up for him" he said handing L a jar.

"Strawberry jam. How'd ya know? He loves this stuff. Don't worry once I give him this he'll be up causing mayhem as normal" smiled L walking off leaving Armonia Justin seriously regretting his choice of gift.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it everyone. For all the Shinigami BB & L fans you'll be happy to know that I've got the next story in The Shinigami ChronicLes planned out, Room 1408.**

**Super big thanks to everybody who read & reviewed. Shinigami BB & L and I luv ya all.**


End file.
